Corderos Traicioneros
by Gynee
Summary: Los rizos rubios se pegan en su pálida frente, un extraño sudor frío cubre todo su cuerpo. Le duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, y sus mejillas están rojas de tanto gritar. Ya no puede más, ya no lo resiste más. Se derrumbará, se derrumbará... GirikoxJustin Law YAOI


**Corderos traicioneros**

**Summary**_**:**_ Los_ rizos rubios se pegan en su pálida frente, un extraño sudor frío cubre todo su cuerpo. Le duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, y sus mejillas están rojas de tanto gritar. Ya no puede más, ya no lo resiste más. Se derrumbará, se derrumbará... [GirikoxJustin]_

****ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE**: Narrador criticón y subjetivo, Yaoi, lemonx2 (Sin llegar a una descripción gráfica demasiado explícita), lenguaje duro y obsceno (SUBRAYO Y REPITO: OBSCENO=menciones sexuales explícitas )...Y situaciones bastante heavys y paranoicas. Por tanto NADA recomendado a menores de edad. En serio. Y tratándose de un GiriJasu, hay cierto escarnio hacia la religión (obviamente, es yaoi -eso ya es escarnio en sí- y encima trata sobre un cura=religión y un "hereje"=ateísmo). O sea, opinaré libremente sobre la religión católica (en este fic es necesario…) avisados estáis, lo aclaro porque no quiero que nadie se ofenda/traumatice.

Si lo leéis de todos modos, lo hacéis bajo vuestra responsabilidaad, que nadie me lance maldiciones ni vudús ni me envíe a Enma Ai, que nos conocemos xD

**N/a: **Ya sé que en español no estamos tan acostumbrados al GiriJasu, por esto quiero contribuir firmemente en aumentar el fandom de esta grandísima y potente pareja. A ver si pronto se normaliza esta situación y tengo que gastar menos papel en advertiros, que me siento algo ridícula haciéndolo xD

*****Dedico este fic a una amiga muy especial: **Jenni-chan**, va por ti! Por apoyarme tanto y por animarme a colgarlo pese a mis contínuas dudas! Espero que te guste guapa! (En fanfiction es Saya-chan dattebayo, seguro que ya habéis leído algún fic suyo, y sino hacedlo ¬¬. Es muy recomendable :) )

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aparecen en mi fic no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen exclusivamente al gran Atsushi Ohkubo, de su manga "Soul Eater". La "trama" de la "historia" me pertenece, es _míiia_ *voz de Smeagol*

_**¡DIFUNDID, ESCRIBID, DIBUJAD!**_

_**Ayúdalos; ayúdate yaoista… ¡SAVE THE GiriJasu! xDD**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO l **"Destino"

Se acercó cautelosamente, danzando en medio de la oscuridad. Sus ojos vaciaban gotas de agua salada, y no cesaban, no se secaban. Quería una cosa, una sola cosa… Que estaba totalmente prohibida para él. No podía, no debía.

Pero seguía acercándose, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo estaba: lo notaba. Y sus manos temblaban, y sentía el sudor frío congelarle la piel. Escalofríos continuos le recordaban el miedo que estaba pasando, le instaban a ceder de su búsqueda.

Pero aún así seguiría hasta el final. Aunque la piel se le oscureciera, aunque el vello se erizara en todo su cuerpo, aunque su alma enloqueciera.

Pues que todo aquello le sucediera estando con él. Solo así ya valdría la pena.

— ¡Giriko!— gritó de repente con vehemencia, parándose en medio del bosque. Sentía que lo tenía cerca, muy cerca.

El eco de su voz resonó a lo lejos. El nombre del castaño retumbó por todo el bosque.

Estaba desesperado por encontrarle. Arrugó un papel blanco que tenía en una mano y lo lanzó al suelo con ira.

—¡Giriko!— insistió, con una voz desesperada y rota —¿Dónde estás? Yo…—y no pudo seguir insistiendo, pues su voz no quiso sonar más.

Y el bosque emitía los murmullos propios. Hojas, ramas, animales poco receptivos a la presencia humana... Y en medio de todo aquél laberinto verde estaba un chico rubio, alto, de diecisiete años que vestía una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones ajustados negros. En medio de todo el oscuro páramo verde, el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo y se agarró la cabeza y lloró y gritó de rabia, de incomprensión... De miedo a perderlo.

Porque Justin había instado a Giriko Sou a vivir con él en Death City, a sabiendas que el castaño había sido siempre el enemigo, el malo, el que debía ser eliminado. Todo hecho por egoísmo. Pero el hombre mayor había aceptado pese a las fatídicas consecuencias.

Y Justin, inocente de corazón, creyó que su gran dios perdonaría al castaño, que haría de él un buen aliado y que vivirían juntos y tranquilos en Death City.

Creyó que todos sus crímenes serían perdonados, olvidados.

Pobre inocente, pobre Justin Law.

—Yo...Yo...—su débil voz empezaba a resonar de nuevo en el aire denso del bosque—¿Dónde… Estás? Giriko…

Pero no conseguía nada, no podía articular palabra excepto el nombre de aquél hombre, que resonaba una y otra vez en su caótica mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un ruido seco. El rubio se sobresalta y mira en todos lados, desconcertado y confuso.

Abre los ojos a la realidad.

—¿Giriko?—murmura, sin valor.

Le da miedo preguntar y le da miedo que le responda que no, que no es él, que se ha ido... Que no volverá.

...Pero unos brazos le estrechan tan fuerte tan fuerte que siente que morirá ahogado. Y un fuerte aroma penetra en sus cavidades nasales, y en aquel preciso instante Justin ya sabe que quien le abraza tan posesivamente es Giriko, su Giriko. El rubio abraza con anhelo el cuerpo mullido del castaño, y nota unos cabellos acariciarle la mejilla y unos brazos rodearle con fuerza la cintura, y que suben con desespero hacia sus hombros y finalmente una mano reposa en su nuca y la otra en su mejilla derecha. Se miran fijamente; el castaño con lujuria, el rubio con amor. Todo pasa rápido, todo es sorpresa. Y Justin cierra los ojos abrumado por aquella velocidad, por aquella rapidez angustiante.

Que por desgracia el mundo no ha dejado de girar, sigue moviéndose, por más que ellos dos se quieran nunca podrán detenerlo y estar tranquilos y bajar la guardia. No. Siempre les perseguirá el tiempo, siempre les atrapará el destino.

Giriko susurra algo en el oído de Justin y éste en respuesta nota como sus ojos azules se colman de saladas lágrimas.

Justin se engancha a su castaño, las mejillas sonrosadas y los rubios rizos pegados en su frente.

Finalmente Justin anula la poca distancia que aún quedaba entre sus labios. Aquél "Te quiero" que Giriko le ha susurrado al oído le ha superado por completo, siente la piel erizada por la emoción, y de sus ojos no paran de salir lágrimas.

Y se unen los cuerpos fríos. Se funden en una batalla fiera y desesperada de besos y lenguas, saliva y babas, chupetones y mordidas, y palabras obscenas por doquier. Porque la pasión les desborda, les ciega. Les nubla la conciencia y la razón. Solo quieren fundirse y ahogarse en el otro. Quieren acariciar cada rincón, cada textura que el cuerpo del otro ofrezca. Quieren memorizar aquél instante y tenerlo presente para siempre.

_...Que ahora no existe ninguna cruz, no existe ninguna botella de wisky; no existe el puro y casto sacerdote, no está la maldita motosierra enloquecida._

_Ahora no son nadie; nadie más que dos anónimos queriéndose con desesperación._

Jadeos y gritos de pasión suenan en el frondoso bosque. Gritos débiles pidiendo más, mucho más. Y jadeos de placer puro.

Justin no puede parar de besar los labios calientes de su novio. No puede ni quiere, la tentación hace ya demasiado que lo encadenó sin opción de escape. La lujuria es dueña de su alma, la obsesión por la posesión del otro cuerpo le carcome el pensamiento. Pero por encima de todo, el amor que siente por aquél hombre y que desborda todos sus pensamientos, le endereza y estabiliza el alma.

Con Giriko sus miedos desaparecen.

Con Giriko logra vencer el peso de la locura.

_Sin Giriko..._

—Te amo Justin—susurra una boca húmeda en su cuello y lo lame con lentitud, descendiendo hasta encontrar un pezón erecto. Lo chupa con esmero y dedicación, y le pasa la lengua por la punta excitando de sobremanera al rubio, que ya grita con verdadera pasión. Y al pasar al otro pezón, el rubio ya siente su erección explotarle dentro de los bóxers que Giriko aún no le ha quitado.

—Yo...Y-yo—la voz ahogada implora una tregua que Giriko no está dispuesto a darle— Yo...mhhh—una mano traviesa se cuela dentro de sus calzoncillos acariciándole su erecto miembro—¡Ahh! Más...—dice babeando y mirándolo sonrojado—T-te a-amo...Girik¡Aahh!—el moreno sonríe con arrogancia ante la declaración del rubio, y sin dejarle terminar su discurso, aprovecha la debilidad del otro para bajar hasta las rodillas los bóxers del rubio y coger con ambas manos su endurecida y grande polla. Sus dos manos la reconocen y la recorren con lentitud ante los gritos placenteros del sacerdote pecaminoso. Y el rubio le agarra la cabeza al castaño, le empuja a seguir tocando y explorando su miembro. Se muerde el labio inferior rogando a su cruel dios que no mire toda aquella obscenidad, que no mire, que no se meta... Que desaparezca y le deje follar con Giriko en paz.

_Sin Giriko, él..._

Pero sus ruegos son interrumpidos inmediatamente al notar una lengua larga y mojada acariciar sus carnosos labios. A Justin le gusta que Giriko haga eso, y el otro lo sabe. Lo sabe porque no es la primera vez que abraza, besa, desnuda y folla a Justin Law, que ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones que no vienen a cuento.

Que seguirán amándose toda la noche, que Giriko lo penetrará varias veces, y que después todo quedará en pequeños gemidos, murmullos y palabras de amor...

Sin Giriko, él no puede vivir.

******. . .****. . .****. . .**

Pero nada tiene sentido, nada es real, y todo es incorpóreo. Y el rubio abre los ojos a la realidad. Que Giriko no está, no le toca, ni le abraza, ni le besa, ni le acaricia el pelo con ternura. Estuvo una vez, pero ya no. Se fue, se lo arrancaron de su lado.

Ha sido todo producto de su imaginación, una cruel representación de sus más intensos deseos. El bosque continúa inalterado, ningún ruido ha roto la continua tranquilidad… Excepto un pequeño sollozo lastimero.

Y todo se rompe para el rubio.

Y no puede soportarlo más, no puede aguantarlo más.

Y Justin libera un sollozo tan roto y desesperado que cree que le reventará en mil trozos lo que queda de su corazón.

* * *

_Un día antes~_

_Estaba arrodillado, las manos atadas en su espalda y la cabeza tocando al suelo y la espalda encorvada. El suelo olía a espacio cerrado y a humedad. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió tragarse una arcada que amenazaba en llenar de líquido asqueroso su campo de visión y su propio cuerpo magullado._

_Notaba la presión de los grilletes adormecerle los brazos por el dolor. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el cabello castaño se había enganchado por el frío sudor en su frente. Ahora tenía el pelo más oscuro, y feo. Todo él daba lástima, estaba hecho unos zorros._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Era de día, era de noche? No lo sabía. Sólo recordaba una cosa: el último beso que Justin le había dado instantes antes de marcharse para no volver en unos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿... Días, semanas? No lo sabía._

_Pero estaba harto de estar en aquella apestosa celda._

_No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí… De seguro el Doctor Stein tenía algo que ver con todo aquello… ¡Un momento! La pastilla que le había dado para el dolor de cabeza… Menudo desgraciado…Pero era su culpa… Sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Menuda obviedad. Y él, menudo gilipollas por aceptar quedarse en la boca del lobo cuál corderito indefenso._

_Morir por amor… Menuda cursilería._

_Pero era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Por qué negarlo si era la pura verdad, si sabía perfectamente que aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano?_

_Pero, iluso de él, llegó a pensar que lo dejarían en paz, que podría comenzar de cero y sacarse la mierda que llevaba a cuestas y ser…. Feliz. Con Justin Law. Juntos. En Death City._

_Ahora aquellas palabras le resultaban graciosas y todo. "Él feliz con Justin juntos en Death City." Y se repetía: "¡Menudo gilipollas soy!"_

_Pero aquellos cuatro meses juntos habían sido los mejores de toda su puñetera vida. ¿Acaso no había valido la pena? De otra forma nunca podrían haber estado tranquilos. Porque, aunque él nunca creyó en el destino, ahora sabía que nunca podría ser feliz. Sabía que nunca podría estar con Justin. El destino ese en el que nunca creyó ahora se le presentaba constantemente frente a sus narices, bailando caprichoso cual sirena cantando una melodía de la muerte. Él, su destino, le sonreía malévolo burlando su ingenuidad. Le aparecía constantemente frente a su gacha cabeza, traspasando como si nada los barrotes de la sucia celda y le decía "¿Ves? Tú no creíste en mí, y ahora tienes lo que te mereces. No pensaste que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Y ahora vengo a por ti"._

_No supo cuánto tiempo más pasó alucinando y lamentando la realidad. Pero, rompiendo su frívola rutina, repentinamente apareció una altanera sombra frente a él. _

_Shinigamisama._

_Él ya sabía el motivo de la visita. Incluso le extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en presentarse. Y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. De momento._

_Shinigamisama fue claro: la pregunta fue directa, el juicio rápido, el veredicto claro. _

_El dios supremo habló con voz extrañamente seria, no había rasgo alguno de simpatía en su voz._

—_¿Sabes cuál es la condena por homicidio y por formar parte de una organización criminal?—el hombre castaño se sorprendió de la forma en la que se le planteaba la muerte y pensó: "¡Menudos hipócritas cobardes!"_

—_Lo sé—gruñó escueta y duramente._

—_¿Tienes algo que decir, arma demoníaca Giriko Sou?_

_A Giriko aquella pregunta se le antojó ridícula. ¡Pues claro que tenía algo que decir a aquellos desgraciados malnacidos!_

—_No me arrepiento de nada._

_Pero se lo calló todo. Prefirió ahorrarse el espectáculo._

—_Sabes que no me refiero a eso—insistió Shinigamisama. _

_Giriko vio en su gesto la verdad de la pregunta y se puso en estado de alerta. El gran dios estaba a punto de tocar aquello que le pertenecía, y aquello era lo único para lo que siempre tendría fuerzas para luchar._

—_A él... A Justin ni le toquéis porque os juro que...—dijo con voz entrecortada por culpa de los nervios crecientes que sentía en su estómago._

—_Con que nos des tu vida es suficiente, pero si no cedes..._

_Giriko entendió todo en aquél momento. Las intenciones, los motivos, las formas de aquella gente tan ruin y despreciable que formaban Shibusen y toda su camarilla de representantes de aquella patética ciudad. Menuda panda de sanguijuelas manipuladoras. Lo único que le importaba a Shinigamisama era que Giriko desapareciera del mapa, limpiando así su imagen y la de toda la organización. A Justin no le harían nada, él solo tendría que volver a ser esclavo de sus pies otra vez, tal y como lo había sido durante sus diecisiete jóvenes –y miserables- años de vida._

_Y de repente, Giriko sintió ganas de llorar de impotencia y por la tristeza que se le impregnaba en sus entrañas impidiéndole el respirar. _

—_Que cedo coño, te doy mi puta palabra que no huiré, Shinigami de los cojones.—escupió cada palabra con un odio que ni él sabía existía dentro de su ser. De repente lo miró con intensidad y le masculló con valentía: —¿Me dejarás verlo por última vez, dios de mierda?_

_Acabaría creyéndose que Justin conseguía sacar lo mejor de él y que lo volvía "humano". _

_Acabaría aceptando que él, su novio, su rubio, su chico bueno, su niño; Justin, era el único que lo había querido y aceptado aun conociendo sus defectos -que no eran pocos- y su pasado. Y lo había apoyado y defendido frente a todo Shibusen… Había aguantado su áspero carácter. Lo había aguantado todo por él, sólo por él._

_Acabaría creyendo que él también podía tener una oportunidad más en la vida. Pero aún no._

—_De acuerdo. Justin-Kun vuelve mañana por la tarde del examen. Hoy es miércoles, lo verás mañana y el viernes por la mañana tendrás que volver. Si no, ya sabes a qué riesgo estás expuesto, asesino Giriko Sou.—respondió el gran y respetado dios._

_Y todo oscureció para él._

* * *

Poco a poco, los sollozos que hasta ahora liberaban los finos labios de Justin se van apagando, hasta ser solo pequeños ruidos lastimeros. Sus ojos están cerrados y no quieren abrirse y ver la realidad. Solo quiere ser abrazado con aquella calidez que hace unos instantes le daba su motosierra. Había sido una fantasía, pero la había notado tan real, tan intensamente…. Solo Giriko, Giriko, no quiere nada más.

Lamenta su maldita suerte, su ingenuidad, su cobardía… ¿Por qué no admitió lo evidente antes? ¿Por qué le costó tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas admitir que estaba enamorado de Giriko? ¿Por qué solo pudo estar junto a Giriko cuatro vertiginosos y ínfimos meses?

Sabía la respuesta: se trataba de otro hombre, y eso estaba estrictamente prohibido dentro de su religión y en consecuencia su forma de pensar. Y le costó mucho romper la coraza que lo mantenía encerrado en la mentalidad cerrada y retrógrada típica de su religión.

_Pecado…_

—¡Basta Justin!—el rubio se obliga a cortar de raíz sus malos pensamientos. Tiene que aserenarse y pensar con calma si quiere solucionar algo.

Respira hondo y comienza a pensar en el origen de todo aquél marrón: "Vale, para empezar no me enviaron a cubrir el examen de los técnicos de arma porque fuera el mejor de mi generación ni ninguna tontería por el estilo. Justin, eres patético, como te crees algo así… Es algo más simple: mantenerme alejado de Giriko. Estos ocho días fuera han constituido la estrategia de Shinigamisama. Y mientras yo estaba fuera, han cogido a Giriko desprevenido y sin que tuviera más protección que él mismo, y lo han juzgado y condenado. Todo rápido, clandestino, secreto."—pensó viendo vez más claro todo el origen de la oscura estrategia.

Tan cruel y despiadado y mezquino que Justin sentía retortijones en su estómago.

_Se derrumbará…_

Nunca podría haber pensado que la ciudad que siempre defendió y amó con tanta dedicación le clavaría una puñalada tan profunda y tan sangrienta en su corazón, que ya notaba podrido, muerto.

_Se derrumbará…_

Y nunca podría haber imaginado que el dios al que tantas oraciones había dedicado y al que tanta fe y esperanza había profesado, le arruinaría la vida y le sacaría de un cuajo los ojos y le arrancaría la piel a jirones... Que le castigaría de aquél modo tan bestial.

¿Dónde quedaban el perdón, el respeto, la comprensión, la justicia neutral...?

¿Dónde quedaba el dios que tanto admiraba? ¿Acaso no había existido nunca?

Pobre inocente, pobre Justin Law. La justicia no fue como él la creyó e idealizó. Y al llegar de la misión -hacía no más de dos horas- se encontró solo, sin Giriko y con un aviso de Shinigamisama encima de la mesa del comedor. El mensaje era claro "_Sabías que esto ocurriría. Giriko no puede salir indemne, ya tuvisteis vuestro tiempo a solas en Shibusen, no pidas más... Y no hagas una tontería, Justin."_ Y nada más leerlo había salido corriendo sin saber para dónde en busca de la motosierra, sin hacer caso del peligro que su cerebro le comunicaba que corría. Solo quería encontrarlo, lo demás qué le importaba ya.

_Se derrumbará…_

Y ahora está en el bosque dónde tantas veces lo amó, de rodillas en la fría hierba, esperando oír la voz del que es dueño de su corazón. Esperando encontrarle, aún sin saber si estará allí, en una cárcel o si está ya muerto. Que ahora solo puede llorar, que no puede pensar en nada más... Esperando que todo lo que está viviendo, sintiendo y reviviendo sea únicamente una cruel y cínica alucinación producto de su locura.

...Que Giriko en realidad está a su lado en la cama de su apartamento, y que él mantiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho tostado y que puede oler el aroma que desprende su cuerpo después de tener sexo. Que no existe ninguna condena, que él no está buscando a Giriko, que no está solo otra vez, que no está sufriendo...

Los rizos rubios se pegan en su frente por el sudor frío que cubre todo su cuerpo. Le duelen los ojos de tanto llorar, y sus mejillas están rojas de tanto gritar.

No puede mantenerse sereno y dejar de llorar. Los recuerdos lo han derribado con demasiada facilidad. Él no es fuerte como Giriko, él es débil, y lo necesita a su lado para que le cure todas las heridas, para que le recomponga el corazón, para que pueda volver a sonreír, para recuperar el azul cielo de sus ojos ahora negros por tanta tristeza y dolor.

Ya no puede más, ya no lo resiste más. Se derrumbará, se derrumbará...

—La pena de muerte, qué carajos—el rubio se gira con terror—.Este Shinigami no parece ser el dios piadoso y compasivo que decías...

Y allí está. Ahora sí, no está soñando, no es una ilusión, un deseo permanente, un cruel pensamiento. Giriko se encuentra delante de él descamisado y con una expresión seria en su moreno rostro, transmitiendo una amarga calma al rubio desconsolado.

Y Justin simplemente no puede más. Se levanta del suelo, explota en llanto y abraza con ahínco a la abatida motosierra que sabe que mañana morirá.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, estúpido?—pregunta con voz grave—Justin, se acabó. Al menos el dios ese de mierda me deja pasar la noche contigo, ¿Has visto qué considerado?— la voz es serena, no queda ni un rastro de arrogancia en su voz grave. Sus dedos acarician la nuca caliente del ex-sacerdote y cuela una mano debajo de su camiseta blanca. Justin se engancha más y más al chico, intentando anular una distancia que ya no existe.

—No digas eso— le implora el rubio sin saber de dónde saca la voz que ya creía inservible—No te vayas, no me dejes, no te alejes, Giriko, por favor—sus lamentos hieren al castaño, no sabe cuánto.

¡Joder! ¡Ahora Shinigamisama le importa una mierda! No quiere saber nada de él, quiere que se esfume, que desaparezca y le deje estar con Giriko en paz.

—Quiero pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, solo contigo —murmura Giriko mientras lame la oreja izquierda de Justin y baja sus pantalones con fiereza—Deja que te folle como nunca, quiero sentirte mío, solo mío, has sido mi única posesión en estos ochocientos años de vida... Y mi única felicidad.

Y mientras la motosierra lame y chupa con devoción el cuello largo de Justin, él llora como nunca, solloza con la pasión del que lo ha perdido todo y ya no le quedan ganas de vivir.

—Es mi culpa, es mía...—comienza a jadear el rubio, entre embestida y embestida—¡AAAAHG...MÉTEMELA MÁS!—la orden es bien recibida por Giriko, que mueve su cadera para poder embestir más al fondo de Justin y penetrarlo hasta casi romperlo por la violencia del acto—¡AAAAHH!¡Duele..ghh...más, más...!—ruega la guillotina retorciéndose de dolor y de placer, un placer insano que le nublan la conciencia y la razón.

—Giriko no lo... Hagas, no te entregues...¡Ahh...! Mañana—sigue rogando entre suspiros el rubio, notando el clímax cerca— No...Lo hagas...Por mí...—solloza, mirándole con tanto dolor que Giriko abre los ojos sorprendido.

_La coraza del hombre orgulloso se quiebra._

Las lágrimas cristalinas que liberan los azules ojos del rubio hacen bombear con fuerza el corazón del hombre mayor. No se esperaba eso. Nunca, ni en sus más desesperados deseos hubiera imaginado ser querido por alguien de aquella forma. Justin lloraba por él a lágrima viva en plena –digamos- demostración romántica y él va y le suelta aquél estúpido "Deja que te folle como nunca". Las ganas de llorar vuelven a él de nuevo. Giriko desvía la vista de Justin avergonzado y le agarra la rubia cabeza atrayéndola a su pecho. Enseguida nota los brazos del rubio rodearle con una fuerza exagerada, como si quisiera retenerlo donde está y evitar que se mueva para siempre.

Pronto Giriko siente su propio pecho mojado, y sus ojos se humedecen por aquella demostración tan clara de amor. Y tiene la gran tentación de hacer caso de lo que Justin le pide: dejarlo todo y mimarlo hasta el final y llenarlo de besos y abrazarlo y estar siempre con él, tal y como ambos lo desean.

_Darse una oportunidad y comenzar de nuevo…_

_Burlar al destino, escapar de él…_

Giriko sabe que Justin no es tonto, él solo ya ha descubierto todo el meollo. Sabe que mañana lo ejecutarán y sabe que todo ha sido fruto de una conspiración. Y los azules ojos de Justin –ahora oscuros debido al dolor- le dicen que sabe de la existencia del pacto entre Shinigamisama y Giriko. Lo sabe todo, no tiene sentido intentarlo negar; no lo hará, pero tampoco está dispuesto a ceder: no cederá por nada del mundo, por mucho que Justin le implore o le pida, que no puede hacerlo, que para él es mucho más importante la vida de su rubito que la suya. ¡Joder, que quiere hacer algo por alguien ni que sea una vez en la última de sus ocho vidas!

Y Justin llora acurrucado a su castaño, llora porque sabe que Giriko cargará él solo con el peso de un castigo que les incumbiría a ambos… No puede aceptarlo, no acepta el castigo y aún menos el veredicto. Porque lo sabe, lo sabe. Los oscuros ojos de Giriko le comunican que mañana por la mañana ya no volverán a cruzar ninguna mirada más con sus zafiros: le miran con tristeza. Sus manos le recorren el blanco cuerpo con tanta suavidad y ternura… Como si quisieran memorizar su textura, color, forma y sabor. Giriko se está despidiendo de Justin a través de aquél intenso y placentero y lujurioso acto sexual que, para la desgracia del sacerdote, ya está acabando.

Pobre inocente, pobre Justin Law. Ha resultado ser el conejo que el perro sigue cual loco hasta el final de la carrera. La perfecta excusa para traer el ratón a la trampa de queso.

Los blancos corderos que parecían ser inofensivos, resultaron ser los lobos que se rebozaron las patas de harina para comerse a sus presas. Los corderos resultaron ser traicioneros.

Y Justin se siente utilizado.

Traicionado.

Al fin Giriko se ve capaz de dar una respuesta a las palabras que Justin le ha dicho con tanto sentimiento.

"_No...Lo hagas...Por mí..."_

—¿Cómo no voy... a hacerlo... por ti? Eres... lo único importante en... mi vida, lo único... Mierda, Justin. Haría cualquier cosa... por ti. —susurra al mismo tiempo que se deja caer sobre el rubio y lo abraza con anhelo.

—No...No...—se queja el rubio, sabiendo que la motosierra es más terca que el propio Shinigamisama. Se acomoda en el pecho moreno y llora—Escapemos juntos de aquí—propone mientras besa el pecho peludo de Giriko —Escapemos o muero contigo.

Sin tapujos y sin manías. Giriko sabía que el rubio no acataría su decisión bajo ninguna circunstancia, y no se lo permitiría. Capaz sería de hacer uso de la fuerza y desencadenar una batalla sin sentido contra quien fuera (Giriko estaba incluido en eso) solo por retenerlo a él. Solo por él...

—De acuerdo, escapemos. Mañana—masculla lentamente el castaño y le besa el cuello y le lame los chupetones de sus clavículas, deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que libera la guillotina.

_La coraza está a punto de romperse en mil pedazos… Acabará creyéndoselo, acabará creyéndoselo._

—Juntos...—susurra Justin sintiendo su alma abandonar el cuerpo cansado. Está más dormido que despierto. Lo último que puede hacer antes de caer dormido en los brazos de la motosierra, es juntarse más cerca de ella y acomodar la cabeza rubia en su cálido pecho.

Giriko sonríe de lado. Ya ha tomado una decisión. Mira al chico que tiene dormido entre sus brazos y besa su rubia cabellera.

—Justin… Te quiero.

Y todo oscurece para ambos.

**. **

**. **

**. ****. .**

****** .****. . .**

Unas leves y suaves cosquillas en su nariz lo despiertan del mundo de los sueños y los deseos.

Ha dormido perfectamente, esa es una buena señal, ¿No?

Se remueve, sintiéndose en plena comodidad y confort. No quiere moverse de allí, así que se hace un ovillo juntando ambos brazos bajo su cabeza, sintiéndose en el cielo y notando algo muy cálido arroparlo dulcemente.

Nota el olor de Giriko impregnado en cada rincón de su blanca piel. Y sonríe feliz.

Abre los ojos esperando ver un hombre tumbado a su lado durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando ruidosamente. Sus ojos azules buscan con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

Pero todo se halla en silencio, no se escucha nada. Y él está arropado con la chaqueta de Giriko, la que tanto le gusta a Giriko, la que Giriko siempre lleva puesta y no se quita nunca. Pero ahora está con él, y no con Giriko. ¿Qué está pasando aquí...? ¿Por qué Giriko no ronca, por qué tiene Justin su preciada chaqueta?

El rubio no comprende nada. Se frota los ojos porque no ve a Giriko tumbado en la hierba, es como si lo que viera en aquél momento no fuera real, sino un sueño.

...Que aún duerme. Que no se ha despertado aún. Su mente le juega una vez más una mala pasada. Ama verlo sufrir.

Los azules ojos se cierran con furia y su cerebro comienza a adivinar el paradero de su chico.

Y el cuerpo de Justin comienza a temblar con violencia, sus brazos se cruzan en el pecho abrazándose intentando conseguir calor. Pero no lo consigue, cada vez tiene más y más frío, y teme morir congelado.

Vuelve a estar solo, abandonado.

Nadie quiere a Justin Law.

"_Este es el destino que te ha tocado vivir…"_

Sus ojos se cierran. Ya no quiere ver, ya no quiere sentir… Ya no quiere respirar.

"_Tú no eres dueño de tu propia senda…"_

Recuerdos y más recuerdos se agolpan en su cerebro. Todos ellos pertenecientes a Shibusen, a toda aquella felicidad pasada que ahora se le antoja falsa e irreal.

Quiere llorar, pero no puede. Todo lo que puede llorar son lamentos vacíos, no quiere recordar.

"_Eres patético, Justin."_

No entiende porque hay voces en su cabeza murmurando diabólicamente. Pero le satisface oírlas.

Poco a poco busca entre la yerba sus pertenencias. Están arrugadas y medio destrozadas.

"_¿Qué bien os lo pasasteis anoche Giriko y tu, eh?"_

Se viste con parsimonia, sin prestar atención en cómo se pone la ropa. La camiseta blanca del revés, los pantalones ajustados mal abrochados... Disfruta oyendo la voz alocada de su mente.

_"Qué fácil le ha sido engañarte. Tu ya sabías que él se entregaría de todas formas, y aún así no hiciste nada para impedirlo."_

—Ajajhajahjajahajajaj—chilla con fuerza. Se agarra la camiseta ahora sucia y aprieta y arruga la prenda, notando una onda de locura penetrar en su corazón—Jajajajaj, he matado a Giriko, lo he matado yo jahjajajhaj.

Está perdido, está perdido. Acabado. Ya no existe el Justin Law que Giriko conocía.

"_Eres patético, Justin. Pero puedes hacer algo..."_

De repente los ojos vuelven a ser azules. Los abre del todo, sorprendiéndose por lo que le acaba de ocurrir. Mira a todos lados; el bosque continúa verde, salvaje, puro, virgen... Le recuerda demasiado a...

_"Supongo que te vengarás por todo lo que te han hecho estos pendejos desgraciados."_

Se agarra la cabeza con fuerza. Las voces siguen penetrando más allá de lo que Justin había permitido jamás.

Sin Giriko no tiene el control, no está estabilizado.

Y caerá, caerá.

"_Giriko..."_

Pero antes de que eso ocurra, antes de que pierda del todo la razón, antes de que la locura lo asedie sin compasión… Ahora ya nada importa. Ya no tiene nada que perder...Todo está perdido y acabado.

Tiene una cosa pendiente que hacer.

—_Que se preparen..._

** ...**Habrá venganza.

* * *

Okay, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero críticas, es el primer fic yaoi que escribo, y estoy muy perdida. La intención es que este sea un Two shot, pero ya veremos como sale.

Por los que queráis matarme lenta y dolorosamente por maltratar tanto a mis demás fics... (Por suerte serán pocos jajaj) Deciros que cuando acabe este fic empezaré a trabajar duro con el AceNo, lo tengo demasiado abandonado -_-'

Gracias a todos! Larga vida al Yaoi, larga vida al GiriJasu~


End file.
